Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Extensible languages may be used to structure the representation of data in modern computing applications. For example, an array of data (e.g., strings, numbers, or the like) may be represented using an extensible language. Using extensible languages to structure the representation of data may provide a number of benefits. For example, compatibility between different computing applications may be facilitated. Additionally, some flexibility in future extensions or backwards compatibility with respect to using the data may be provided. Extensible languages may also allow for some amount of human readability of the data. In general, an extensible language may be used to represent various types of data (e.g., strings, numbers, or the like). However, the representation of some data types (e.g., strings and integers) may be idempotent, while the representation of other data types (e.g., floating-point numbers) may not be idempotent.